


A little Help

by amdnj



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Gen, Other, tw depression, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2nd person</p><p>You're at the end of your rope, and someone's come to help you.</p><p>Basically, an Ian comforting fic after the latest episode of Kyoryuger</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little Help

You're scared. It's the easiest way to phrase it. Nothing is going right, an you're not sure where to turn. Every commitment you have is unreasonable and out of your reach. Every morning feels harder and harder to wake up.

You begin to wish you weren't waking up.

No one seems to notice. No one seems to care. All your friends start forgetting to incude you, and your family is too busy to notice.

Leaning over the bridge, you wonder out loud. "I wonder how quick a death falling over this would be."

"It wouldn't. I'd stop you before you fell." The voice quickly appears from your left, but you don't jump. Nothing really scares you anymore.

".....You'd stop a random stranger from jumping?" You mumble looking down. Out the corner of your eye you see him. With his sleek black hair and leather jacket, he's the bad boy your parents warned you about.

"Whatever you say, I'm not going with you. I'm not some easy lay for anyone." No matter how depressed you are you won't let anyone take advantage of you. You've got enough problems.

"I don't do that." He insists and offer you a flower. It's a kind you've never seen before, and honestly, you know nothing of flowers. However, you guess it's supposed to mean something nice.

"No thank you." You leave. You can always come back and do this another time. The man frowns. 

"Please..just hear me out and you can go. You don't have to come with me..I just hate to see someone down." His voice sounds sincere, and you decide in the end you have nothing to lose; you turn around.

Taking a step forward, he puts his hands gingerly on your shoulders and smiles at you. "It's not worth it." He begins and squeezes your shoulders. "Every bad thing has something good in the end. All the best things in life are worth fighting for...The strongest, best, most talented people are the ones who've had to deal with the worst situations." He pauses, his smile dropping for a moment. "You mean more to people than you realize...someone will be devastated that you're gone. So never give up." His smile seems so true, and his eyes are watering. If this man is faking it, he's good.

"It's okay to feel sad but not okay to let it consume your life.Smile. Find things to make yourself feel better...a tv show or a book. Anything...just find an escape for a moment...Find a way to survive...if you've made it this far, I know you can do it."

It's you at this point who's crying. No one has ever cared this much. Yet this stranger is here talking you into surviving.

Just then his phone goes off, it's some cheerful ringtone you've never heard before. He answers it, and frowns. Quickly, he writes down a phone number.

"If you ever feel like you're gonna do this again, call me. I'm not trying to pick you up.I just want to make sure you don't hurt yourself. My friends need my help!" He hands the paper to you before running off. He stops and spins quickly. "My name is Ian by the way!"

You catch yourself smiling.


End file.
